Archive talk:A/D AoD Scythe Sin
plz bash ty Frosty 06:04, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :A/D Dark Apostasy Scythe is better. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:33, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Anyone else have an opinio?Frosty 02:29, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::Looks fine to me, though I think that all the scythesins are pretty much the same. The elite you use just depends on what you want to do with it. Silven 02:38, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Moved to testing Feedback makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.Frosty 11:50, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Looks decent but it only has 2 attack skills, i like to see 3. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 12:59, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::What would you recommend to lose, the IAS or Assassin's remedy, i think the IAS would be better cause if the quick attacks, and just replace with eremti'sFrosty 13:54, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, lose the IAS. 3/4sec is fast enough. --71.229 13:55, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Done that and fixed up the page a bit.Frosty 14:09, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Get rid of critical eye or else I'll critical failure you.--Relyk 23:17, 22 April 2008 (EDT) If this isn't effective then neither are other Sycthe Sins, saying its spike isn't good makes me lolFrosty! 08:42, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :You could get rid of Critical Eye, you don't have Dark Apostasy so you don't need it that badly. Lots of Scythe sins take Dash + Shadow Walk to get the same effect, take advantage of the bar compression. I would suggest putting Whirling Charge back in there for a faster spike that can follow kiters a little. It's expensive, but only for use during the spike anyway, then you switch to Zealous and build back up for the next one. Does make the spike 35 energy though, is that sustainable? Maybe you do need Critical Eye... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:47, 23 April 2008 (EDT) hey i made a build if someone can test it i think its good Attributes and Skills prof=Assassin/Dervish CriticalStrikes=12+1+1 ScytheMastery=12SweepStrikeSweepAttackEyeof the MasterRemedySignet/build Delete? well this last update killed ermites and mystic ( i think) for pvp so this is almost crap nowMajikpsilocybin 01:04, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :The are 1 second attacks, not a real biggy. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 02:05, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::People lived through the temporary update, and it was the same thing, so there isn't really any point to archiving this. -Mike 07:10, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::.5 seconds added to the attack chain isn't build crippling. Still like the DA one better. 00:19, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Critical Eye Is it really necessary? If not, you could chuck in another attack skill like Chilling Victory or Victorious Sweep? Spaggage 08:10, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :With the 10e shadowstep and less e-regen it really helps. Frosty No U! 08:11, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Mmmm, I guess so. You could always use a Zealous scythe though. Spaggage 08:20, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::You could,but then you would have 2 energy regen, pretty low tbh. Frosty No U! 08:29, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, I guess it depends if you're wearing Survivor's or Radiant. I'm sure you've already considered it but Malicious Strike is a great skill for this build. Variants maybe? Spaggage 08:47, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Malicious Strike is not a great skill Frosty No U! 08:48, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well, it'd fit in pretty well in this build, would it not? Spaggage 08:57, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::No it is pointless, the point is to spike with skills 1, 2, 3, 4. Using Malicious would just slow down the spike, using crit eye means you can pressure more with you 100 damage quick attacks. Frosty No U! 09:10, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Archive Sry Frosty but a this is 2 mush nerfed :/ Massive 13:34, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Yea, well it still works, it just the aftercasr on the shadowstep that hurts, but people still use the shadowsteps so, meh whatever. Frosty No U! 14:00, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Well, is this mostly as a Spikke Build :/ And Using a nerfed Elite doenst make it better sry man :( ¨Massive 14:59, 31 July 2008 (EDT)